


An Unexpected Team-Up

by Drowned_in_Feels



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crossover, First Meetings, Gen, New Orleans, POV Peter Parker, Team Up, academic decathlon - Freeform, and i'm pretending iw and endgame aren't happening, this is set after hoco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_in_Feels/pseuds/Drowned_in_Feels
Summary: Peter Parker is in New Orleans to compete in the Academic Decathlon when he meets two local heroes, Tandy and Tyrone, who are surprised to see him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Cloak & Dagger and just really wanted them to interact with Peter so I wrote this. Enjoy <3

It was the day before the national finals of the Academic Decathlon and Midtown School of Science and Technology was once again competing. This year's finals were being held in New Orleans so Peter and his team had been flown out to compete. After last year's win in Washington DC, the expectations that the school had put on them were through the roof.

Peter still felt kind of bad that he missed the competition last year so he really wanted to make up for it this year and do his best so that his team would be proud of him. He wanted to put 100% of his focus on the competition, and not on being Spider-Man. His crime fighting was put on hold and he wasn't even going to think about it. He was here for the competition and for nothing else. Of course, he had still brought his suit with him, just in case there was an emergency.

Peter and Ned were chilling in their shared hotel room. They had arrived earlier this afternoon. Some people from their team had gone out to explore New Orleans for a bit, see some sights, that sort of stuff. But Peter and Ned didn't feel like going out so they had decided to just pass the time in their hotel room and then order pizza later. They were playing cards, laughing and talking.

Suddenly, Peter's Spidey senses started to go off. He looked towards the window. Somebody out there was in danger. They were being attacked, probably mugged. They were screaming for help. Peter felt the strong urge to get up right this instant, go out and help them.

“What's wrong?”, Ned asked.

“Nothing.” Peter had promised himself to focus on the Decathlon. He should ignore it. Surely, there would be some police around that could help the screaming person. They didn't need Spider-Man. Normally, he wouldn't even be here. He would be in Queens and then this city would have to manage without Spider-Man anyway. He turned back towards Ned and raised the cards in his hand. “Whose turn is it?”

Ned shook his head and let out a short laugh. “You're a terrible liar. Sometimes I wonder how you manage to keep your secret.” He gestured towards the window. “Clearly, you just heard something out there that made you want to put your suit on.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Peter shrugged. “But I'm not here to be Spider-Man, I'm here for this competition.”

“I don't think being Spider-Man is something that you can just turn off like a light switch. If somebody out there needs your help, you should go.”

The screaming was growing louder and more desperate. Peter checked the time on his phone. It was still only afternoon. He got up and swiftly put on his suit. A small mugging shouldn't take up too much time. “OK but I'm going to be back for pizza later, I promise.”

“Don't worry about it. Just go.” Ned got up and opened the window for him.

Peter pulled down his mask. “Thanks, Ned, you're the best.”

And with that, Peter climbed out of the window and jumped onto the roof beneath him. He shot his web fluid onto the building on the other side of the road and swung across. He continued this way through the city towards the location where he had heard the cry for help.

Peter had to concentrate more than normal while he was swinging from building to building. This wasn't New York. This city had fewer skyscrapers which were typically ideal for his web slinging. Peter also didn't know his way around New Orleans. Queens was his home, he knew every building, every road, every small back alley. But here, Peter had to navigate a city he had never been to before at the same time as making sure that his webs found a suitable target.

While New Orleans flew by around and underneath him, Peter couldn't help but notice how vastly different it was from New York. New York was a metropolis. There were skyscrapers as far as the eye could see, not that New Orleans didn't have any of those. But there was something else missing: the distinct set of mind affiliated with New Yorkers which made up an irreplaceable part of Peter's home. New Orleans on the other hand was completely different. There was a wild mix of cultures contained in the city and Peter had never seen anything like it before. While he was swinging through the city, every few feet there was a new image beneath him, a new suburb, a new way of life, a new cultural melting pot. He was fascinated. Maybe, if they had some spare time tomorrow after the competition, Ned and him could go and explore the city as well.

While he was on his way, Peter's senses picked up on something else from the crime scene. There was a commotion going on, maybe a fight, and if his senses weren't betraying him, there were more people there than before. Peter was confused. Had help already arrived for the victim? Was Peter no longer needed? But it wasn't the police that was intervening, then there wouldn't be this much of a fight. Something just felt off. Peter just couldn't put his finger on it. There was only one way to find out what was going on and Peter had almost arrived at his destination.

He jumped down from the last building and landed safely, and maybe somewhat dramatically, in a small alleyway just off from one of the main roads. In front of him, there were four people. To the right, a scared middle-aged woman who was clutching her handbag against her chest. Peter assumed her to be the victim in this situation. The woman was looking at the other three people in the alley and seemed to not have noticed Peter yet. The other three, however, had. And they were looking straight at him, surprised looks on their faces.

Peter was surprised as well since he was not exactly sure what he was witnessing here. To the far left, there was a girl with blonde, short hair who was probably about the same age as Peter. But that wasn't what was striking him as weird about her. She was holding a man in front of herself who was easily one foot taller than her and who, given his sketchy appearance, Peter assumed to be the mugger in this situation. But she wasn't just holding him by his shoulders or arms. No, she had a knife pressed against his throat that seemed to be made out of light. But that didn't make any sense. Clearly somebody had just made a knife and then filled it with loads of tiny LEDs. But that didn't make any sense either.

And that wasn't even the strangest part about the scene in front of Peter's eyes. Standing in front of the girl holding the mugger was a boy with dark hair and dark skin, also about his age, who was surrounded by shadows. He wasn't casting a shadow, no, the shadows seemed to be growing out of him like some sort of magical black mist. He was wearing a large black hoodie as well, which created the illusion of the boy simply blending into the shadows.

They both seemed to have some sort of powers but Peter didn't recognise them. He was trying to think really hard. Surely, if there were any superheroes in New Orleans, the Avengers would know about them. And then Mr. Stark would have told him about them, right? Looking at the two people in front of him, Peter wasn't so sure.

He stood up straight. They were both still looking at him, dumbfounded. They seemed to have kind of forgotten about the mugger and his victim. Peter had a dozen questions racing through his head. Why had he never heard about them? What exactly were their powers capable of? How did they get them? In the end, he started with the most important question: “Who are you?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Who are you?” The question lingered in the air for a moment while the boy and the girl just stared at Peter. They then exchanged a quick glance.

The boy was the first one to speak up. “Are you Spider-Man?”

Peter was taken aback by the question. People normally didn't ask him that. The suit was kind of a dead giveaway. His answer didn't sound as smart as he wanted it to: “Uhhh, yeah.”

The boy had more questions. “Don't you live in New York? What is an Avenger doing here, in New Orleans?”

Peter felt proud that somebody actually referred to him as an Avenger. Mr. Stark had never officially made him a part of the team but the fact that a stranger immediately recognised him as a member of one of the most famous superhero teams on Earth really boosted his confidence. He straightened out his back and tried to square up his shoulders so that he could maybe look more like a proper superhero. He should probably talk more like an authority, too, so that the people here would hopefully respect him. Usually, he wasn't the type of guy to take control in situations like this but nobody here knew him so maybe this was a chance for him to be the confident, strong hero he had always dreamed of being. The type that people looked up to and that they considered strong enough to protect them. The type that Mr. Stark was.

He still had to answer the boy's question. “What I'm doing here doesn't need to concern you. I only came to this alley because I heard a cry for help.”

It was in this moment that Peter remembered that there were still two people with them who probably shouldn't be pulled into this situation. He turned towards the now more confused than frightened woman. “Ma'am, are you alright?”

She nodded slowly. Peter said: “I've got everything under control now. It is safe for you to leave this scene.”

The woman hurriedly scurried away and out of the alley. The boy in black addressed Peter. “Uh, excuse me but I think you got something mixed up. You're not the one in control here. Tandy” He pointed towards the girl with the knife of light who was still holding the criminal against her chest. “and I were the ones who sorted this out. You didn't do anything!”

And just like that, the boy had pulled all the ground that Peter was trying to build his confidence on out from underneath his feet. He felt nervous and didn't quite know how to respond. Apparently, the authority role just wasn't meant for him.

The mugger shifted anxiously in the girl's, Tandy's, arms. Peter gestured towards him. “Listen, why don't you just let him go? Then we can talk this all out in peace.”

The two exchanged a brief glance and Tandy released him from her grasp. The mugger fell to the ground. And then, without saying anything, he looked up at the three of them with a scared look on his face and ran off.

Peter shouted after him. “And no more mugging!” But he didn't turn back.

“So,” The girl finally spoke up. Peter saw her knife disappear from her hand. She didn't put it away. It just simply disintegrated into nothing. She then crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave Peter an intimidating look. “Talk. What are you doing here?”

Obviously, Peter couldn't give an honest answer. He still had to protect his identity. So admitting that he was a high school student competing in the national finals of the Academic Decathlon was out of the question. But what else should he say? He wasn't very good at coming up with excuses on the spot. And he still wanted to sound important. “What I'm doing here doesn't need to concern you.”

“Official Avengers business, yeah?”, asked the boy whose name Peter still didn't know.

He decided not to respond. Instead, Peter changed topics. “Why don't you start by telling me who you are? I've never heard of any gifted people in New Orleans.” He crossed his arms.

“Well, it's hardly our fault that your Avengers friends don't care about anything that happens outside of New York.” The boy said with a smile in his voice. He pointed at the blonde girl. “This is Tandy, my name is Tyrone.”

Tandy seemed irritated. “What are you doing, Ty? You can't just give out our names like that.”

“Why not?” Tyrone turned to face her and shrugged. “He's Spider-Man, he's one of the good guys. At least from what I can tell from the things people say about him on the news and online.” He shot Peter an uneasy glance, suddenly not so sure if he was actually one of the good guys.

Peter felt the need to reassure him. “Yeah, yeah, what you've heard is all true. I'm not here to fight you or anything, I swear.”

“Well, then, what do you want?” Tandy was really persistent.

“I want nothing from you!”, Peter defended himself. “The only reason I'm standing here right now is because I heard somebody screaming and decided to help. If I had known that you guys would be here to sort it, I wouldn't have come.”

“Oh, wow”, Tandy snapped back, “so that's how important the people here are to you. You wouldn't even have gone to see if everything was alright. It's OK, I get it.” She raised her hands to underline her words. “New Orleans isn't your home and you're a big, important Avenger so our problems here don't matter to you.”

“No, that's not what I meant!” Peter groaned. It was incredible how this girl had twisted his words and shot him down so quickly. And he didn't understand why she was being so aggressive towards him. He didn't do anything wrong! “What I was trying to say was that -”

But he didn't get to finish his sentence because Tyrone was trying to keep the peace. “Woah, woah, guys. Calm down. Why don't we go somewhere a bit nicer than this and talk this all out?” He turned towards Peter. “Maybe you can tell us what you're doing here. And then we'll tell you everything you want to know about us.”

Peter wasn't going to tell them anything about himself but as long as he could find out something about them, it was fine with him. He nodded in agreement.

But then he remembered something. “No, wait, I can't. I have to get back.”

“Get back to where? And why?” Wow, Tandy could be a proper interrogator, given the way she was always pestering Peter with questions whenever she could. She was starting to get on his nerves a little.

Peter stopped short of responding. He obviously couldn't tell them that he had promised his best friend to order pizza together. But then again, now that he thought about it, wasn't this meeting more important? Surely, Ned would understand. He felt bad as soon as the thought crossed his mind.

He excused himself. “I need to make a quick phone call. I'll be right back.”

He walked a few steps away from them so that he was just out of earshot. He didn't have his phone with him, the suit didn't exactly offer the space for that, but luckily, Mr. Stark had upgraded his suit so that he could now make phone calls.

“Karen?”, he tried not to speak too loudly so that the other two couldn't hear him.

The slightly robotic female voice came to life, resonating through his suit. “Yes, Peter?”

“Can you call Ned for me?”

“Of course.” And then there was the sound of a phone dialling. The new suit feature only worked with numbers that he had saved beforehand. So far his phone book, or rather his suit book, consisted of Mr. Stark, Happy, Aunt May and Ned.

Finally, Ned picked up the phone. “Peter, what's wrong?”

It was fair to assume that something had gone awry since he called him while he was supposed to be in the middle of a fight. Peter calmed him down. “Everything's fine, don't worry. It's just -” He paused, feeling guilty already. “Would it be OK if I cancelled on pizza?”

On the other end, Peter could hear Ned laugh. “Phew, I thought you called me because you were dying. Yeah, it's fine. Why are you cancelling though?”

Peter glanced over his shoulder to look at Tandy and Tyrone who were standing huddled together and quietly discussing something. Their voices were hushed but if Peter would have tried, he could have still understood them. He didn't want to invade their privacy though. “Look, something came up”, he said to Ned, “I'll tell you all about it later.”

Ned sighed. “OK. Just -” He paused. “Remember that the finals are tomorrow.”

That sentence really hit Peter like a freight train filled with guilt. He knew that he disappointed his team last year. He wasn't going to let it happen again. “I'm going to be back at the hotel in a few hours. I promise.”

“OK”, Ned replied, “See you later.”

“Bye.” They hung up.

Peter turned back around and walked towards Tandy and Tyrone who had been waiting for him to finish his call. “OK, I'm ready. Let's go.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Peter, Tandy and Tyrone ended up sitting on a rooftop that wasn't too far from the alley that they had met in but that wasn't on a too busy road either. Peter had been concerned about people seeing him walk around in the streets so they chose a rooftop where they would be able to remain undisturbed and invisible to the public. Peter had simply shot his web fluid up to attach to the very top of the building and then pulled himself up. When he had left the ground Tandy and Tyrone had been standing right next to him and he had assumed they would take the stairs inside of the building. But when he landed on top of the roof, they were both already there, surrounded by a cloud of black smoke.

“What-t?” Peter looked back over the edge because surely, they should still be down there. But they weren't. They were right there in front of him on the rooftop. “How -?” He left the sentence unfinished.

“I can teleport”, Tyrone said nonchalantly. Then he disappeared, only leaving another cloud of black smoke behind. He reappeared right behind Peter, making him jump. “See?”

“Woah, that's crazy, man!” Peter stumbled a few feet away from him. Then he whipped around to face Tandy. “And what can you do?”

Instead of replying to his question, she held out her hand. Out of nothing, a glowing knife appeared in the palm of her hand. It had a rather simple shape and didn't even look like a normal knife but it was shining in bright white.

“Wow!” Peter stepped closer in awe. “Can I touch it?”

Tandy shrugged. “Sure.”

Peter carefully took the knife in his hand. He turned it around a couple of times to inspect it carefully. The knife was extremely light, so it didn't feel like he was holding a normal knife. It felt more like somebody forged pure light into this shape and then sharpened its edges. But before he could draw any further conclusions, the knife vanished out of his hands.

He looked up at Tandy and Tyrone. “So how did this happen?”, he asked, “Your powers, I mean. Were you just born with them or did they come to you in an accident or -?” He let his voice trail off.

The two looked at each other, silently communicating, and then back at Peter. “It's kind of a long story”, said Tandy.

Peter shrugged. “I've got time.”

So they sat down on the rooftop and Tandy and Tyrone told Peter about their lives, starting with the explosion of a rig in the ocean owned by a company called Roxxon. They then went on about the deaths of Tandy's father and Tyrone's brother, about their growing-up, about meeting again by pure chance years later, about discovering and learning how to use their powers, and about everything that had gone down since then.

When they finished, Peter was left speechless. “Wow”, is all he managed to say.

Tandy and Tyrone nodded solemnly. “Yeah”, Tandy said quietly. While they had been talking, night had fallen. They were now sitting on a dark rooftop with one of Tandy's daggers serving as their only source of light.

“So, if you're busy with like, corrupt companies and drug businesses and magic and voodoo stuff”, Peter still wasn't too sure what he should be thinking about that last one, “how come you're preventing something as small as a mugging?”

“Ah, you know”, Tyrone scratched his head, “the city's been relatively quiet lately so we try to use our powers for good. Help the small people and all that.”

Peter nodded understandingly. He was still processing the story they had just told him. To be honest, he felt a bit sorry for them. They had gone through a lot. But after everything he had heard, he believed them to be genuinely good people and he trusted them. When he got back to New York, he would tell Mr. Stark about them. He would probably like to know that there were two heroes running around in New Orleans.

“So what about you, Spider-Man?”, Tyrone asked, pulling Peter out of his thoughts. It felt weird for him to be addressed like that. “How did you get your powers?”

He was still a little lost in thought, not considering if he should maybe keep his origin story a secret. “Oh, I got bitten by a radioactive spider when I was on a field trip.”

“Field trip?” Tyrone frowned. “Are you still in school? How old are you?”

Peter immediately regretted having shared this information so openly. He knew he would say too much if he started talking. And he couldn't just give up his identity like that. He wanted to explain himself but he didn't know how. “Oh, uhhh, I -”

Tandy chimed in. “Didn't you want to tell us more about yourself anyway? About yourself and about what you're doing in New Orleans?”

Peter felt as if he was being backed into a corner with no way to escape. His only way out, he figured, was honesty. “Listen, guys. To be honest, I can't really tell you anything about myself. I have a secret identity and I can't just throw that into the wind like that. You know, I wear this mask for a reason.” He pointed at his face.

Tandy rolled his eyes. “Oh wow. Big Avenger comes down to New Orleans, makes us tell our entire life stories and then he won't even say anything about himself.”

“No, it's not like that. I really trust you guys but -”

Tandy cut him off: “So if you trust us, why won't you tell us?”

“Woah, Tandy, calm down”, Tyrone finally said. In this moment, Peter felt incredibly thankful towards him. Tandy could be really intimidating and he was glad that he wasn't alone with her in this moment.

He was starting to understand where she was coming from, though, now that he had heard her life story. She had spent all her life fighting against what the universe was throwing at her and now, out of the blue, an Avenger just randomly shows up to fend off something as small as a mugger (even though Peter still didn't know if he should refer to himself as an Avenger). But to Tandy, he must seem like this big superhero, that he wasn't, who thought of himself as being better than everyone. And she must be wondering where the Avengers were when all the Roxxon stuff went down here in New Orleans. Why would Peter show up now? She was probably pissed and just wanted to know what was going on. Honestly, Peter could understand.

Tyrone proceeded to defend him even more: “I'm sure he has his reasons to be so secretive.”

Peter whispered a quiet “thank you” in his direction, which he accepted with a nod. Peter didn't feel like he would survive an argument with Tandy by himself.

“Yeah, OK”, Tandy gave in. But then, without warning, she reached for Peter's hand and grabbed it.

Peter was confused. Why would she suddenly try to touch him?

Next to him, Tyrone yelled “Tandy!”, as if she was doing something she wasn't supposed to do. What was going on? She was just touching his hand, it was no big deal. Although there was some white glow around their joined hands that Peter didn't quite understand.

Tandy's eyes had gone glassy, as if she was in some kind of trance. Then she let go of Peter's hand as quickly as she had grabbed it and looked at the ground. “Wow, you and Iron Man must be really close”, she murmured.

“Uhh, what just happened?” Peter was alarmed. How did she know about his relationship to Mr. Stark? And what did she know exactly? Did she have some psychic powers as well that she hadn't told him about?

Tyrone looked pissed. He started to explain: “Well, you see, we might have left out the fact that our powers are not just teleporting and conjuring light daggers.”

But before he could go any further, Peter's Spidey senses started to go off again. He turned away from Tandy and Tyrone and looked off into the distance where his senses were telling him to go.

Tandy frowned. “What's wrong?”

Peter concentrated in order to figure out what had triggered his senses. “There's … a bank robbery, I think. A few blocks from here, in that direction.” He raised his arm and pointed vaguely where he suspected the robbery to be happening.

“Well, then we should try and help! We've got an Avenger as backup, this should be easy!” Tandy said emphatically, expecting the other two to get up immediately and jump to the occasion.

Tyrone looked at Peter, he squinted sceptically. “How do you know that?”

Peter smiled behind his mask. He had given him a perfect set-up. “Because I'm Spider-Man.”

Tandy and Tyrone rolled their eyes in unison before getting up. “Where is the robbery exactly?”

“Just down the road, basically, I think.” Peter got up as well. “I'm sorry, this isn't very precise.”

Tyrone nodded anyway. “I only know one bank in this area.” He reached for Tandy and grabbed her by her arm. Then he turned towards Peter and extended his arm. “I can take you as well.”

Even though Peter trusted him, he didn't feel ready to be teleported yet. “Uhh, no, thanks. I think I'd rather make my own way.

Tyrone nodded. “We'll meet you there, then.” And with that, they disappeared, leaving behind nothing but a cloud of black smoke.

Peter shook his head. What was he getting himself into? He then leaped off of the roof that he was standing on, shot his web towards the building across the street and made his way towards where his senses were leading him.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

When Peter arrived at the scene of crime, Tandy and Tyrone were already there. The large glass entrance doors had been shattered but fortunately, the robbers hadn't gotten much further. There were three criminals in total, all very similar in their appearance: Tall men, dressed in black from head to toe with matching masks that covered their whole faces, except for two small holes where their eyes were.

Peter looked around. One of them was already pinned to a wall with one of Tandy's light daggers. Tyrone was busy punching one of the other ones into a wall while his black smoke was billowing around him. The third man was coming up to him from behind with a bat of some sort raised above his head, ready to hit Tyrone who didn't see him approaching.

Tandy shouted: “Watch out!”

But before Tyrone could turn around, Peter had already shot his web to completely cover the man who fell to the ground, unable to move due to the web engulfing him. Tyrone looked at Peter in surprise and nodded gratefully

However, while Tyrone had turned around, the guy he had been punching had pulled out a gun and was now aiming at Tyrone's head.

“No!”, Tandy shouted and threw one of her daggers at the guy. It didn't impale him, it just cut him across his chest, but he still yelled out in pain. He fell to his knees and in the process, fired his gun.

The shot didn't go off in Tyrone's direction since the fall had averted the robber's aim but instead, the bullet came flying straight towards Peter.

Quicker than Peter could process that he was being shot at, Tyrone had already teleported next to him and pushed him to the ground. The bullet hit the lamppost behind them.

Peter got up and brushed off his suit. “Wow, thank you!”

“No problem.” Tyrone smiled. “But we should probably finish dealing with these guys.”

“Oh, yeah.” Peter walked over to the man with the gun who was still writhing on the ground and completely webbed him up, just like his partner. Then he did the same to the man that Tandy had pinned to the wall. They dragged the group of criminals to the same spot on the pavement and Peter webbed them all together. They would make a nice parcel for the police when they arrived.

That's when Peter realised: “I can't be here when the police shows up.” And they would definitely show up. Every bank had an alarm system that must have been triggered when the robbers shattered the front door. He pointed at the three criminals on the ground that were webbed together. “They're already going to know that I was here because of the webs.”

“Yeah, we should probably go as well”, said Tandy. “We're not exactly friends with the NOPD.”

Peter decided not to question that statement. He knew that this was where he should just say goodbye and leave. But his heart was telling him that it simply wasn't fair to just leave without really telling Tandy and Tyrone anything about himself. They had fought together, he truly trusted them. In the back of his head, there was a small voice that was telling him to discuss what he was going to do with Mr. Stark first. But what was a team-up even good for if you didn't stay in contact afterwards?

“I don't have a lot of time for this right now but I trust you so I'm going to do it anyway.” Tandy and Tyrone exchanged confused looks and in the spur of the moment, Peter reached behind his head and pulled off his Spider-Man mask. Tandy and Tyrone gasped audibly.

Before they could say anything, Peter explained: “My name is Peter Parker. I'm a junior in high school. I live in Queens. How I got into all of this is a bit of a long story. I trust that you two keep this a secret. I'm already going to be in enough trouble for going out and fighting with you, I don't need the world to know who I am as well. So, nobody can know my identity, OK?” He put extra stress on his last sentence.

Tandy and Tyrone were speechless. Then they nodded. Tyrone was the one to break the silence. “Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us.”

“Thank you.” Peter nodded. Then he had an idea. “Hey, give me your phone real quick.”

Tyrone frowned but got his phone out of his pocket anyway. “Why?”

“I'm going to give you my number”, Peter explained. “So that if something happens and we need each other's help, we can contact each other.”

“Good idea”, said Tandy as Peter reached for Tyrone's phone. He went to his contacts and put in his number. Good thing that he knew it by heart. He saved his number under 'Peter' before handing the phone back to Tyrone.

“Text me so that I have your number, too”, Peter instructed, “And pass my number on to Tandy as well.”

Tyrone smiled. “Will do, Peter.”

Tandy cleared her throat. “Uhm. I don't know how to say this but – I'm sorry if I was rude to you earlier, Peter. I didn't mean to. I was just -” She gestured vaguely, not knowing how to end the sentence. She seemed a little embarrassed.

Peter smiled. “It's OK, don't worry about it.” Maybe, Tandy had now realised that Peter was just a kid like them and not to be blamed for what the Avengers did or didn't do. He was glad that she wasn't angry at him anymore and that there was no bad blood.

In the distance, Peter could hear sirens approaching. “I better get going.”

“Yeah.” They both nodded in agreement and waved. “Goodbye, Peter.”

Peter smiled. “Bye. Until we meet again.” And with that, he put his mask back on and shot his web fluid onto one of the high-rise buildings on the other side of the road to make his way back to the hotel. While he was swinging, he turned to take one last look at the crime scene. The three robbers were still webbed to the ground and Tandy and Tyrone were nowhere to be seen.

 

When he arrived back at the hotel, he climbed back in through the same window that he had left through just a couple of hours prior. Ned had thoughtfully left it open for him.

As soon as he stood in the room and had taken his mask off, Ned was already standing in front of him. “So what happened? Did you get into a fight? Did you meet anybody? I want to hear everything!”

Peter walked over to his hotel bed and grabbed his phone from his nightstand. He had an unread text from a number that wasn't in his contacts. It read: _Hey Peter, this is Tyrone. It was great meeting you tonight. Tandy and I hope we'll see you again soon. Take care._

He looked up at Ned who had raised his hands and repeated his question: “What happened?”

Peter smiled. “I think I made some new friends.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please leave some feedback <3
> 
> I am actually considering writing a part 2 to this in which Tandy and Tyrone go to NY to help Peter out in a fight. That would be Tyrone's POV. Maybe I'll do that one day :)


End file.
